


Про любовь к маскам

by Olya



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olya/pseuds/Olya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Киришиме не дает покоя маска друга</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про любовь к маскам

**Author's Note:**

> за беттинг спасибо Солерно

– За каким хреном ты постоянно ходишь в маске? – с порога начинает Киришима.

Если каждый раз анализировать то, что первым делом говорит Киришима, заходя в класс, запросто можно определить, как прошло его утро. Вот, например, сегодня, Хонджо готов поспорить, их лидер встретил где-то по дороге Идзаки-семпая, и это, как всегда, никому не принесло мира. 

– А ты сам подумай, – у Хонджо есть ответ на вопрос Киришимы, но он, конечно, не собирается его озвучивать.

Киришима дергается в его сторону, но на полпути передумывает и тащится в самый конец класса – страдать и расстреливать всех скомканными бумажками. Ублюдку скучно.

В тот момент Хонджо даже не подозревает, что его маска становится для Киришимы навязчивой идеей.

***

– Нет, я все-таки не понимаю, нахуя ты носишь маску? 

Хонджо тяжело вздыхает и мысленно закатывает глаза. Он давно усвоил, что на некоторых темах Киришиму зацикливает, но никогда не подозревал, насколько. 

Киришима откровенно пялится на него уже третий день, это бесит и немного смущает. От этого дурацкого, не понятно откуда взявшегося смущения Хонджо бесится еще больше. В очередной драке он, как обычно, с удовольствием впечатывает кулак в чью-то челюсть, но впервые старается держаться за спиной лидера, чтоб не чувствовать этот взгляд. 

Впрочем, эта тактика все равно не срабатывает: когда они идут по коридору, Киришима постоянно оглядывается. В общем, две драки за одно утро – перебор даже для них.

***

Когда Хонджо уходит покурить за школу, он почти уверен, что это выглядит, как позорное бегство. Не то чтобы он не мог сделать это в классе, но там Киришима с двумя сверлами вместо глаз. Если бы это был кто угодно другой, Хонджо давно бы отбил бы кретину почки, но это не «кто угодно», а значит, надо просто потерпеть, когда их лидер переключится на что-то другое.

Через пару минут из-за спины у него раздаётся сдавленное чертыхание, Хонджо даже не оборачивается, точно зная, кого увидит. Он бросает недокуренную сигарету на землю, натягивает маску обратно и в темпе сбегает обратно в класс.

Киришима орет ему вслед:

– Нахрена тебе эта долбаная маска? Даже покурить нормально нельзя!

Хонджо не знает, что ему хочется сильней – убить Киришиму или убиться самому.

***

Какой-то урод умудряется сорвать ему маску с лица. Хонджо чертыхается и отправляет его отдыхать головой об стену. Киришима удивленно смотрит на порванную маску, отвлекаясь от своего противника, и предсказуемо получает по морде. 

– Ты что, всегда носишь с собой запасную? – возмущается он, осторожно прикладывая к подбитому глазу прохладную металлическую пряжку от ремня, когда Хонджо действительно достает из портфеля новую маску. У Хонджо чешутся руки подбить Киришиме второй глаз. Просто невыносимо.

***

Сугихара живет в другой стороне, поэтому Хонджо идет домой вместе с Киришимой. Вообще-то Киришима тоже живет в другой стороне, но его это, видимо, не смущает, он бодро топает рядом с Хонджо и подозрительно молчит. Хонджо останавливается у своего дома, открывает рот, чтобы с облегчением сказать «до завтра», но Киришима опережает его буквально на долю секунды:

– Нальешь водички попить?

Не дожидаясь ответа, просачивается мимо охреневшего от такой наглости Хонджо в дом. Как ни странно, на кухню Киришима не идет. Ну, конечно, прямо жажда его замучила, обреченно думает Хонджо.

Когда по следам Киришимы он входит в свою комнату, то просто застывает на пороге: как можно было навести такой беспорядок за 10 секунд?

– Ну, и где ты их хранишь? – деловито уточняет Киришима, выгребая очередной ящик. – Сколько их у тебя вообще? Штук сто? Больше?

Хонджо прикидывает, сильно ли он помнет мамину клумбу под окном, когда выкинет через него Киришиму.

– Нашел! – Киришима сияет, как стразы на телефоне у подружки Макисе. В руках он держит пачку масок. Их действительно сто. – Но я так и не понял, почему ты никогда их не снимаешь. 

Хонджо тяжело вздыхает, ему действительно надоел этот цирк. Сколько можно, в конце концов. Поэтому он пересекает комнату, приобнимает опешившего Киришиму за шею и нарочито томно выдыхает:

– Боюсь, что если сниму, то поцелую тебя.

Пока в глубине души Хонджо злорадно потирает руки и хохочет, ожидая, когда до Киришимы дойдет смысл сказанного и тот сам выпрыгнет в окно с визгом, как маленькая девочка (Хонджо будет стебать его вечно, просто вечно), он совершенно пропускает поворотный момент, когда с него стягивают маску и целуют. Прямо в губы.

– А чё боишься-то? Я нормально целуюсь, – на секунду оторвавшись, нагло заявляет Киришима.


End file.
